¿Cómo hacer que Madara pierda el autocontrol POLO
by pixi-ice
Summary: MADAZETSU En pleno verano, con un calor que haría morir a cualquiera, Zetsu como cualquier persona normal se come un polo, Madara como una persona... no muy normal acaba convirtiendo la tranquila tarde en un LIME!


**Esto es una colección de distintas historias, sobre Madara **(siendo un hentai) **y Zetsu **(siendo su Zuzu…)** ESTA ES SOLO LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no Madara sería el protagonista XD (y Zetsu… )

**Esto es una colección de distintas historias, sobre Madara **(siendo un hentai) **y Zetsu **(siendo su Zuzu…)

**Nota: el mismo royo de siempre del proyecto Madazetsu.**

Si alguien se pregunta eso de Pixi—ice y Pixi—chiqui es porque le hice escribirme a una amiga historias Madazetsu y como ella no sabía publicar en Fan fiction pues le hice una cuenta y subí yo las historias, y les puse Disclaimer ¬¬

**¿Cómo hacer que Madara pierda su autocontrol? ****HELADO (**_primera parte)_

Madara sentía como una oleada de calor invadía su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer.

Estamos en verano si, y hacen más de treinta y tantos grados, si, pero ese repentino calor se debía más bien a otra cosa.

Una lamida, dos, tres…

El Uchiha haciendo uso de su máxima resistencia.

¿Quién tuvo la idea de comprar esos polos?

Bueno aunque no se debía todo a eso, sino también a que por el calor la mayoría de miembros que no tenían misiones estaban en pantalones cortos… Pero a Madara solo le interesaba uno en concreto.

Uno que había acabado con pantalones verdes, quizás demasiado cortos, pero no ajustados y la bata de Akatsuki desabrochada dejando ver, aparte de los pantalones, su pecho descubierto.

Por si esta imagen no fuera suficiente, sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas del calor y estaba tomándose ese maldito polo alargado.

El bicolor lamió desde la base hasta la punta del helado mientras miraba el sol a lo lejos ponerse en el bosque.

Madara rodó los ojos y trató de mirar hacia otro lado.

Y entonces Zetsu introdujo el polo de lleno en su boca saboreándolo, y un escalofrío recorrió la columna del Uchiha.

El moreno no pudo evitar que un montón de imágenes sobre Zetsu en muy tentadoras posturas llegaran a su mente, y oyó en su cabeza como una especie de eco todos los diferentes sonidos que emitía Zetsu gimiendo. Rápidamente notó un bulto crecer y echó esas imágenes de su pensamiento.

¡Uchiha Madara nunca, y digo nunca, perdería el autocontrol! Había podido vivir simulando ser Tobi mucho tiempo, y había aguantado a Deidara tratándole como si fuera tonto, y a medio Akatsuki tratando de ignorarle, y la muerte de su hermano, y perder contra Hashirama… y si había aguantado todo eso ¿Por qué no era capaz de resistir la imagen de su subordinado (y algo más) lamiendo un simple polo?

De nuevo la sensual boca de Zetsu despertó su imaginación, cambiando con ella el polo por otra cosa en su mente.

¡Oh! Dios se sentiría tan bien… y encima con esa cara tan roja de vergüenza y con… Madara se golpeó la frente tratando de pensar con claridad, mientras sus ojos, una parte que parecía independiente de su cuerpo ahora mismo, repasaban cada movimiento de la lengua del rubio, como subía y bajaba por el polo y lamía cada centímetro de él.

Y los pantalones le empezaron a parecer pequeños.

De nuevo trató de huir de esos pensamientos, y le dio la espalda al bicolor.

—¿Ocurre algo Madara—sama? **Estás muy raro…**—dijo Zetsu.

El de pelo verde avanzó hacia él, y el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para encontrárselo a una distancia mucho más cercana.

Madara tirando su auto control por tierra, avanzó hasta Zetsu le quitó el polo y comenzó a besar sus labios, saboreando el sabor de este, y notando lo fríos que estaban a causa del helado.

—M...—dijo en el beso—tus labios están fríos Zuzu… no te preocupes yo lo arreglaré—dijo Madara pasando su lengua por estos pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Zetsu captándolo abrió lentamente su boca dejando entrar la lengua del Uchiha que lo besaba de forma casi desesperada explorando cada recoveco de su boca.

Cuando se separó de Zetsu los labios del lado blando de este estaban especialmente rojos. Con una piel tan pálida el menor contacto hacía que se resintiera y se pusiera de un color carmín.

Madara gruñó ante la imagen de Zetsu necesitan cada vez más autocontrol para no tomarle hay mismo.

El moreno mordisqueó un poco la piel blanca de su cuello queriendo comprobar todo lo propensa a dejarse marcar que era.

Después de tanto tiempo con el chico, se acababa de dar cuenta de esto que seguro que iba a proporcionar mucha diversión.

Zetsu gimió levemente ante sus mordiscos.

Lo único malo para Madara, era que sus caricias, y mordiscos no dejaban huella en su otra mitad.

Zetsu trató de empujarle aun más rojo, temiendo que alguien los viera, y a Zetsu negro no le gustaba que Madara fuera el dominante, pero tampoco era como si esta fuera la primera vez que perdía contra él.

Las protestas de Zetsu solo se habían convertido en incoherentes gemidos con el nombre de Madara en alguna parte y el Uchiha se había deshecho de toda su ropa, bueno tampoco era como si su mitad blanca quisiera que parara.

De repente Zetsu mientras era atraído hasta el regazo de Madara y todo su cuerpo había sido acariciado, se preguntó que fue del helado.

Zetsu sintiendo la mano de este por la parte interna de sus muslos acabó gimiéndole en el oído, y Madara casi se derrite junto al polo.

El Uchiha cogió el helado y miró a Zetsu.

—¿quieres saber lo que te va a pasar?—preguntó de forma seductora.

Zetsu se puso rojo, sus dos mitades lo hicieron, de hecho, y asintió levemente.

Madara sonrió de forma maliciosa e introdujo el polo en su boca de forma sugestiva mientras miraba a Zetsu a los ojos. Luego soltó el polo y lo tiró al suelo.

Vivos colores rojos aparecieron por las mejillas del más joven y se tensó.

Madara solo le atrajo a hasta sus labios para besarle de nuevo haciendo que el bicolor sintiera la erección de este, aun tapada con ropa, contra su descubierta entrada, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer.

—**Estás me las vas a pagar… Uchiha—**dijo Zetsu negro.

—¿qué te parece si te lo pago ahora mismo?—preguntó en un tono seductor mientras cambiaba sus posiciones para hacerle lo prometido a Zetsu que en un inútil intento de permanecer callado se mordió la mano.

Digo inútil porque Madara rápidamente capturo sus muñecas y por mucho que el otro luchara para liberarlas solo conseguía gritar el nombre del otro más fuerte.

—**Te odio**—dijo infantilmente Zetsu negro entre gemidos tratando de hacer que Madara le dejara.

Aun que por otra parte no veía el momento en el que este entrara de una vez en él.

—Yo también te amo Zuzu—dijo Madara besándole.

—Madara—sama…—dijo su parte blanca rendida totalmente ante su novio, jefe, amante, líder, amigo, compañero… como lo quieras llamar.

Al día siguiente, como cualquier otro, el moreno despertó con una feliz sonrisa, tanto de superioridad, como ternura y miró hacia Zetsu al otro lado de la cama que le había traído hasta la base para continuar.

Madara observó al de pelo verde y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, al ver esa blanca piel con marcas, y ese bello rostro a su lado.

—Zuzu…—murmuró colocándole el pelo del flequillo.

Zetsu se quejó en una especie de gruñido y se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda al Uchiha, que lejos de tomarse lo a mal sonrió y se abrazó a la espalda de este.

—Bueno días bello durmiente…—dijo besando su desnudo hombro.

Zetsu protestó de nuevo sin utilizar palabras, y trató de moverse para que Madara le dejara, pero solo acabó más cerca de él.

—Déjame… **por tu culpa…**—dijo Zetsu dejando la frase en el aire.

Madara soltó una risotada divertido y movió a Zetsu haciendo que este acabara sentado sobre su regazo a en la cama.

—¡Au! ¡Au! **¡Au!**—protestó Zetsu cuando Madara le cambió de posición, aun que este lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, como si el otro de fuera a romper.

—perdón, perdón…—dijo besando su frente—encima no me eches la culpa a mi fuiste tú el que dijo "Más fuer…"

Zetsu le puso una mano sobre la boca para que se callara mientras se ruborizaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

—Encima no me eches la culpa a mi—dijo Zetsu.

—La culpa es de ese helado…—dijo Madara

—Ya... **ya…**—dijo Zetsu mirándole de forma sospechosa.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

Madara beso la mano que tenía sobre su boca y la atrapó en las suyas no dándole oportunidad a este de retirarla.

—tu mano es muy suave.

—**¿También te pone mi mano?**—preguntó de forma burlona su lado negro.

—¿quién sabe?—dijo en broma el Uchiha—pero desde luego me gusta más tu…—dijo bajando su mano entre las sabanas para tocar el trasero de este.

Zetsu se puso rojo.

—**Te hablo en serio Madara… cuando menos te los esperes te haré ser el Uke…—**dijo su lado negro—Madara—sama… yo…—dijo su parte blanca, ahora roja.

Madara sonrió y le beso.

—Claro, monada… quizás… en tus sueños…—sonrió tratando de picar al otro.

Madara se levantó de la cama retándole

—**¡Serás…!**—dijo Zetsu tratando de levantarse para vengarse de él pero de nuevo sintió el dolor—¡Au! **¡Au!** ¡Au!—exclamaron ambos lados y se tumbaron de nuevo en la cama.

—perdón, perdón—dijo amable Madara acercándose a ellos en la cama y besándoles mientras estos trataban de resistirse—yo te preparo el desayuno…—dijo Madara besándole dulcemente.

—no te suportó…—bufó Zetsu, ambos sabiendo que esto no era verdad.

—yo también te quiero…—dijo sonriéndole mientras le besaba de nuevo Madara.

Y dicho esto el Uchiha se levantó y se fue a buscar algo de comer mientras se relamía los labios sintiendo aun el sabor de los de Zetsu.

Zetsu al ver que ya no le miraban se llevó una temblorosa mano hasta los labios que todavía cosquilleaban… y poniéndose rojo miró hacia todas las direcciones asegurándose de que nadie le veía, y se relamió los labios, el sabor del moreno aun en ellos le hizo suspirar, malditos Uchiha…

Y Zetsu, nunca más volvió a comer helado con Madara cerca.

**Fin**

**Si queréis que lo continúe comentadme.**


End file.
